


Ryulia Oneshot Collection

by insomnia_buddy101



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_buddy101/pseuds/insomnia_buddy101
Summary: A random oneshot collection for Ryujin and Lia. May be set in AUs or in reality. Updated at irregular times!Crossposted at Asianfanfics
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Mario Kart and 3000

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love this ship. They’re too cute, especially this Wannabe era.

_Italics= Thoughts_

**Bold= English**

It was a surprisingly unbusy day for Lia and Ryujin. Ever since they became idols, it has always been hard to have some free time to themselves. They always either practiced or were on schedules. And it was _a lot_ of schedules. The girls were grateful that they were usually so busy, since that showed that they were popular, but of course they also wished for a little break every now and then. Today, all the members had individual schedules, except for the two of them, and they intended to make the most out of it.

”Ryujin, are you fine with kimchi stew?” Lia called from the kitchen.

”Of course unnie! Anything you make will be good for sure.” Ryujin said. The younger girl was seated on the floor in front of the TV. She was playing Mario Kart and focusing hard to keep her top spot.

Lia simply giggled at her girlfriend's reply. Yes, these two were indeed together. They have been a couple ever since their trainee days, just a few months before they were formed as ITZY. No one else knew, even their own members. Or at least, they hoped they kept it hidden enough from the other three. Yuna always seemed to have a knack for knowing things she isn’t supposed to.

Seeing as kimchi stew was quite a simple thing to make, she occasionally went to the living room to watch her girlfriend play. 

”As expected of you, Ryujin. You just keep winning first, don't you?”

”You flatter me unnie. I’m not that good really.” Ryujin replied bashfully. She paused the game and looked back at her lover and smiled.

”But thank you, Jisu.” she continued, adding a wider grin that showed her whisker-like dimples. It always made Lia’s heart beat faster when the blue-haired girl addressed her with her given name, especially when she shows that bright smile of hers.

_’Damn that smile.’_ Lia told herself internally. She simply blushed and headed back to the kitchen and finish the stew. Seeing her reaction, Ryujin simply laughed and continued her game. 

A few minutes later, Lia finished with her dish. While getting bowls to set up the table, she called for Ryujin so that they can eat together.

”I’m coming unnie! I’ll just finish this race.” That made Lia think. Maybe she could just bring the food so they could cuddle? Lia loved the idea, so she immediately called out her girlfriend again.

”Wait, Ryujin. I’ll just bring the food there!” she called out.

”Okay unnie!”

So that's what she did. Lia brought out two bowls and spoons for them and set it in front of the younger girl, and later brought the pot with the kimchi stew. Lia sat beside Ryujin and snuggled up to her. The younger girl put her arm around the other’s shoulder and finally ended the exhausting race around Rainbow Road.

”Wow, it smells good unnie. Thank you so much! You’re really the best! I’m so lucky to have you as my girlfriend.” Since Ryujin was no longer busy with the game, she softy kissed her lover’s lips, Lia immediately reciprocating. When they pulled apart, Lia looked at her girlfriend and smiled. She was happy that the two of them could spend this time together without anyone else around them. While it was quite simple, to Lia and Ryujin, this moment was special.

”Well, you must be exhausted after all that racing Ryuigi. Let's eat now, shall we?” The little play on her favorite character and her name made Ryujin grin.

”Of course! Here, let me help you with that.” Ryujin got a bowl and poured in the stew using a ladle. She gave the bowl to Lia and proceeded to get her own serving. 

”Thank you for the food, Princess.” she said playfully. Lia lightly slapped the younger’s shoulder since she couldn't say anything due to embarrassment.

The couple then ate in silence, but with Ryujin occasionally complimenting Lia for her cooking. The older girl couldn't help but blush with all of the things her girlfriend has been saying. It was just kimchi stew!

”Hey, stop complimenting me so much! It's embarrassing.” she finally said.

”What? Can’t I compliment my own girlfriend when she deserves it?” the younger asked, looking at her lover with an eyebrow raised.

**”Besides, I know you love it, Julia.”** Ryujin added, finally letting a smirk out. At that, Lia could do nothing but set her bowl down and hide her face in her girlfriend's shoulder, hitting her repeatedly. 

”Ow ow ow! Unnie! I’m sorry!” Ryujin apologized while laughing at Lia’s reaction. 

”Whatever! Let's just watch a movie while we eat. And I’m picking!” Lia huffed. She really couldn't handle all the teasing. Ryujin simply let her girlfriend do what she wanted, continuing to eat as Lia grabbed the remote and chose a movie.

”Avengers: Endgame?”

”Yeah, got a problem with that?” Lia asked playfully.

”Of course not! I love this movie!” Ryujin said through a mouthful of kimchi.

The two sat in silence as they continued eating, with the movie now playing. Before they even reached halfway, they already finished their food and they opted to move to the couch and cuddle.

It was at the part where the Avengers were facing off against Thanos for the final time that Lia suddenly felt a weight on her shoulder. She looked at the girl beside her and giggled. Ryujin had fallen asleep.

”Well, we are all exhausted after all.” she muttered softly.

”Though, I can’t believe she fell asleep at the best part.” she added playfully. Lia reached up to Ryujin’s face and brushed the stray strands of hair from her face. Feeling the movement, Ryujin scrunched up her nose, but immediately fell back into a peaceful expression.

”You're too cute Ryujin.” she whispered softly. Lia looked back to the screen and did her best to focus on the movie. Although, she was distracted multiple times because of her girlfriend. Not even the dramatics and all the action could keep her away from Ryujin. Lia couldn't help but steal looks at her lover’s features.

Lia absolutely loved Ryujin’s expressions on stage, and the younger girl always looked so beautiful when she was all dolled up with makeup and the hairstyles their stylists came up with. However, to Lia, the best of all of Ryujin’s expressions was when she asleep without all the makeup painting her face. And she absolutely adored the fact that she is one of the few who can see it so often. She truly believed that Ryujin was one of the most beautiful people on Earth.

Before she knew it, she was nearing the end of the movie, and Lia was also feeling very sleepy. She decided to leave the television on and cuddled closer to her girlfriend. She left a soft peck on the sleeping girl’s forehead and wrapped her arms around her.

”Ryujin, **I love you 3000**.” she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep in the embrace of the girl she loved so much.

Bonus:

It was dark inside when the three members of ITZY entered their dorm. When Yeji turned on the lights, they were welcomed by the sight of the couple sleeping on the couch. They noticed the screen playing a movie, which they guessed wasn't what the two were watching originally, and the cutlery laid out in front of them. Yeji, being the responsible leader that she is, got Ryujin’s blanket from her room and laid it on the sleeping couple.

”Those two sure had fun when we were gone. They didn't even bother to leave some for us!” Chaeryeong huffed quietly. 

”I wonder when they’ll finally tell us that they’re together. It has been a while after all. And we’ve known about it pretty early on” Yeji wondered softly while fixing the blanket. Then the two looked at their youngest member, who was silently taking pictures of Ryujin and Lia.

”Hey Yuna, what are you doing?” Chaeryeong asked.

”We got to keep all the memories of these two being so cute.” she replied simply, as she continued to snap more photos.

After three more snaps, she selected the best picture out of her gallery and showed it to her two unnies, and they could help but smile at the sight.

Lia’s head was buried in the crook of Ryujin’s neck. The younger girl’s arms wrapped around her protectively, while the older kept her arms around Ryujin’s waist, keeping her close. Their legs were entangled, emphasizing their closeness. The most content smiles painting both their faces.

Yuna was right. They really were cute.

If only they stopped being so secretive about their relationship. The three of them knew after all.


	2. I Saw That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the day with her girlfriend, Ryujin goes to her apartment, but is feeling sad and misses her badly. She’s soon distracted by her annoying best friend, Yeji.

_Italics= Thoughts_

**Bold= English**

It was past eleven in the evening when Ryujin finally arrived at her front door. Typing in the passcode to her shared apartment, she entered the room with the biggest smile on her face. Ryujin just came home after spending the day at her girlfriend, Lia’s place, where they spent their time cuddling and doing cheesy couple stuff. The pink-haired girl now had an even bigger excuse to go to the other’s condominium since she was choreographing the dance for a song her girlfriend composed.

See, the two met when Ryujin was a mere rookie dancer in their company, JYP Entertainment. The two immediately clicked and they became close friends. Over the years, they developed feelings for each other and became one of the most famous couples in their company. Even the CEO himself supported them! 

”Man, even if it’s only been a few minutes, I already miss her.” she mused, as she sat down on the sofa.

The professional dancer then realized that Lia’s scent probably still lingered on the sweater she was wearing. All that cuddling had to be for something! With that in mind, Ryujin raised the sweater to her nose and breathed in. She immediately smiled, recognizing the scent of flowers that she associated with Lia.

”I love her so much.” Ryujin said.

It was then she heard the distinct sound of someone trying to hold back their laughter. The dancer immediately jumped up from her seat and looked for the source of the sound. In front of her, a few paces away, Ryujin spotted her roommate with a hand over her mouth and a phone pointed directly at her.

”I saw that Ms. Shin Ryujin.” the cat-eyed girl said teasingly. 

_’Shit!’_ A look of horror immediately appeared on Ryujin’s face. 

Her best friend and roommate had caught her being all mushy because of her girlfriend! This other person being Yeji, another professional dancer under the same company as both her and Lia. They’ve known each other since high school and have been as thick as thieves since then. 

”Hwang Yeji!!! Delete that right now!” she yelled. She didn't care if the neighbors would complain about her loud voice. Whatever Yeji did should never see the light of day!

”No way Ryujin! This is the blackmail material of the CENTURY!” Yeji said cackling. However, she also noticed the look of fury on the pink-haired girl’s face and immediately dropped her smile. She quickly tapped on a few buttons and began sprinting away with the phone in her hands, just as Ryujin began to chase after her with a vengeance.

_’Man, no matter what Ryujin does, it's definitely worth it!’_ Yeji thought.

In a condo somewhere in Seoul:

Busy playing random melodies on her guitar, Lia was startled when her phone suddenly buzzed. She checked to see who would message her at this hour. Surprised to see that it was from Yeji, and not her girlfriend, she checked the message. It was a video of Ryujin smelling her sweater and professing her love for her, and she couldn't help but smile. Her girlfriend was just too adorable.

It doesn't matter how much the media and the public portrays Shin Ryujin as a tough and aloof girl crush. To Choi Lia, Ryujin was nothing but a clingy and adorable fluffball. And this video was definitely proof of that.

Sending a text to Yeji, she immediately thought to treat her friend to lunch at her favorite restaurant. She was glad Yeji sent this video, which will forever be saved in her phone’s storage and her own memory, to her.

_’Well, I definitely have my inspiration now.’_ Lia thought as she held her guitar once more, now strumming with a purpose. She wanted to let the world her just how much she adored her cute girlfriend.


	3. Her Personal Teddy Bear (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryujin looks back on her past with Jisu.

_Italics= Thoughts_

**Bold= English**

In a room dimly lit by the little bits of sunlight bursting through the slits of the curtain, a certain blue-haired girl gradually opened her eyes. Barely awake, she looked around the room she was in. The bedroom she was in was simple yet elegant, with various shades of blue and white painting the walls and the furniture inside. Her gaze turned to her side, and she noticed a framed picture of what seemed to be a couple during their wedding day. Strangely enough, one of the figures looked like her when she still had her pink hair.

Where exactly was she again??

It was then Ryujin noticed a familiar warmth snuggled up against her. Regaining her senses, she remembers it was her own bedroom, shared by none other than her beautiful wife that was currently sleeping in her embrace.

_’Wife. After all these years, I still can’t believe it.’_

The very thought brought a huge smile to her face. Ryujin focused her gaze on her wife, and she let out a content sigh. The two have gone through a lot over the years. See, the thing is she and Ryujin were childhood friends, having known each other since their kindergarten days. The fact that they ended up together may have been no surprise to their families and their friends, but to the couple themselves, they never would have seen it coming.

_’Though I guess this entire thing started all because of that one incident back when we were kids.’_ Ryujin began to reminisce the events of their past.

Several years ago:

Nine-year-old Ryujin absolutely can’t wait for her favorite unnie’s 10th birthday. The young girl made sure to prepare her gift two weeks prior, with help from her beloved mom of course. She glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall. It was just a week left until that very important day.

_’And Jisu-unnie said we’ll be having a sleepover for a week! I'm so excited!!!’_ Ryujin thought to herself. 

Soon enough, the fated day had arrived. With her right hand tightly clutching her mom's, Ryujin held a small box in the other as she bounced on her feet. She was waiting for her Jisu-unnie to open the front door. Just what was taking her so long?! It was her birthday!

Thankfully, the trio didn't have to wait for long. Ryujin heard the familiar sound of her Jisu-unnie’s footsteps rushing towards the door.

”I’m sorry for making you wait for so long Ryujinie! And you too Auntie and Uncle!” was the first thing her favorite unnie did when she opened the door.

”Jisu-unnie!!! Happy Birthday!” Ryujin didn't hesitate to tackle the birthday girl in a hug. Jisu was just thankful that even with her recent growth spurts, Ryujin still wasn't any taller than her. She still couldn't help but wonder at the strength the little body in her arms held.

”Thank you Ryujinie.” she replied with a smile, embracing the smaller girl.

The two separated and the Shin’s were led to the living room. They were just in time for the little celebration Jisu’s family planned for their little girl. It was a special occasion for it was the first time she’ll have two digits to her age. While it was commonly a good thing, Ryujin still teased Jisu about being old, much to her chagrin. 

Jisu’s family and the Shin’s then ate and celebrated. The two kids played around as the adults watched on with fond smiles. It was heartwarming to see such a close bond between their two kids. Jisu was always there to watch over Ryujin with care and love. And Ryujin always did her best to be a ”knight-in-shining-armor” to her favorite unnie. In the minds of their parents, the future seemed bright for Ryujin and Jisu.

Later in the day, Ryujin’s parents left to go back to their own home. Ryujin herself was left in the care of the Choi’s for the entire week. It was a tradition they wanted to start for the two children. They would spend their entire birth weeks with each other and have sleepovers. And they hoped it would carry on until they were old and wrinkly.

Several hours later, the two were in Jisu’s bedroom, getting ready to sleep. When they were both on the bed, Ryujin pulled out her birthday gift for her unnie.

”Here’s your present, unnie! I hope you like it. Mom and I planned a whole lot for it!” the youngest in the room then handed the little box in her hand to the celebrant. Ryujin made sure to make her gift wrapped in sky blue, Jisu’s favorite color. 

The older girl thanked her friend for her thoughtfulness and slowly began to unwrap her gift. Inside was a simple silver chain bracelet with a little charm. Jisu inspected it closely and saw it to be a green ’R’.

”I have my own too, unnie.” Ryujin said, bringing out an identical bracelet from her pocket. Though this time, the charm was a sky blue ’J’. A blinding smile graced Jisu’s face when she saw this. Ryujin looked at her with pure adoration and Jisu herself can sense the love coming from her eyes.

_’I never noticed, but Jisu-unnie is really pretty.’_ Ryujin thought to herself. 

”Thank you so much Ryujinie. I’ll keep this with me forever.” she said gratefully. Jisu thought that her best friend really went all out this year and it made her really happy.

”I’m glad you like it Jisu-unnie. I’ll wear mine forever too!” Ryujin then showed her whisker smile. She was really happy that Jisu liked it as well. The hours they spent looking for the perfect gift was totally worth it!

_’Ryujinie is really cute when she smiles like this.’_

The pair then helped each other put on their respective bracelets _._ Throughout the entire process, the two were smiling at each other constantly. Though Ryujin yawned cutely when she was putting on Jisu’s, making the older girl laugh. After that, they agreed that it was time for bed. Ryujin was close to falling asleep after all.

Jisu reached for her bedside lamp and turned it off, causing the room to be completely dark. Ryujin turned to her unnie’s direction and embraced her tightly.

”Good night Jisu-unnie. Happy Birthday. I love you!” And with that the younger girl had fallen asleep. The older girl simply returned the hug and snuggled closer to her friend. She was really cuddly, just like a teddy bear.

”Sweet dreams Ryujin. I love you too.” 

Jisu closed her eyes and soon joined her friend in the land of dreams. By far, this was indeed the best birthday ever.

Flashback End

_’That entire week was really fun. Spending so much time with her was just the best. But nope, that isn’t the incident that changed our lives.’_


	4. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryujin is a cute and thoughtful girlfriend to an exhausted Jisu.

It was pretty sudden, but Ryujin had gone over to Lia’s house while her parents were out. It was a mere week before the older girl’s graduation and they’ll be in separate schools. Lia in college and Ryujin in her senior year in high school. Lia was constantly kept busy this week, barely leaving any time for her, and Ryujin was pretty sad. So now, she took advantage of the opportunity and cooked dinner for her girlfriend, who thanked her with a soft kiss.

After eating, the blue-haired girl got all the dishes and brought them to the sink without saying a word. Lia was surprised by her girlfriend’s actions and immediately asked her what she was doing.

”Well, you hate doing the dishes and you’re tired. So I’m doing it for you.” Ryujin replied, as she began washing the dishes.

Lia was touched by Ryujin’s thoughtfulness and went up to leave a long and sweet kiss on her lover’s lips. It left Ryujin in a daze, a goofy grin on her face. The older girl couldn’t help but coo at her cuteness.

”If this is how I’m going to be rewarded, I should definitely wash the dishes more often.” Lia simply slapped the younger girl on the shoulder.

”Oh shut up, Ryujin.”


	5. Her Personal Teddy Bear (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryujin and lia being cute together. ft. the other members

now, here is part two of Her Personal Teddy Bear, please enjoy. it's pretty long, so please bear with me. 

_Italics=_ Thoughts

 **Bold** = English

Underline= Texts

Ryujin looked to her wife and ran her thumb over that old bracelet. Even after all these years, the couple still kept it with them. Of course, they had collected a variety of couple items, but these bracelets are the most precious to them. It was a symbol of their long-lasting friendship, that eventually evolved to something more.

_’Even after all these years, thank you for staying with me Jisu.’_ Ryujin thought, leaning over to kiss Jisu’s forehead. The older girl squirmed in her sleep at the feeling of the kiss but settled down again in the arms of her lover. A big smile now on her face.

”I...love you...Ryujinie.” the girl mumbled in her sleep, causing Ryujin to smile as well.

’ _Ever since that day, our lives really have changed.’_

Several years ago:

The day after Ryujin’s last day at Jisu’s house wasn’t easy for either girl. From seeing each other so much every day to only seeing each other in the morning and at school was such a big change. Even if it was just a week, the two girls enjoyed their time together so much that they couldn't help but miss each other. 

It was now night time and Ryujin was ready for bed. She finished reading a part of her Harry Potter book, and left the rest for more days to come. Stretching her arms, she laid down on her bed and tucked herself under her soft blanket. She reached out and closed her bedside lamp and let out a yawn, finally shutting her eyes. 

’ _I miss sleeping beside Jisu-unnie.’_ was the last thing on her mind, before she drifted off to sleep.

Ryujin was suddenly awakened by some soft chattering outside her door. She wondered if it was already time for school, but when she clearly looked outside her window, she saw that it was still night time. What were they doing outside her door this late? She fumbled for her bedside lamp and turned it on as she sat up on her bed.

”...made sure to lock the doors of your house?” she heard her mother say. Who was she talking to?

”I’m not that irresponsible Auntie...” she heard another, softer and cuter voice reply. The rest of their conversation was muffled, but Ryujin didn't need to hear more to know who the other person was.

What was her Jisu-unnie doing in her house at- Ryujin looked to her clock, which displayed the time- 11:20? She was too curious and she ended up standing and opening the door.

”Jisu-unnie? What are you doing here?” she asked in a rough voice. The two people outside her room turned their heads to the youngest person in the house. Ryujin noticed that Jisu was still wearing her sky blue pajamas with her little plush toy cradled in her arms. 

”Ryujinie! I’m sorry, did we wake you up?” Jisu asked worriedly. 

”Yeah, you kinda did. It's fine though. Anyway, what are you doing here so late unnie?”

”Uhh, I...” Jisu ended up fumbling over words to properly answer her best friend. 

”She sneaked out from her house because she couldn't sleep without you Ryujin-ah.” Ryujin’s mother answered for her, and Jisu couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. The eldest turned to the girl beside her.

”Don’t you know how dangerous it is to do that Jisu-yah? It's so late, who knows who would have been out there. I know we only live a few houses away, but still!” she continued exasperated.

”I’m really sorry Auntie. I’m sorry too Ryujinie, for waking you up. I know it was only yesterday that you slept over, but I just really miss my best friend.”

”It’s okay unnie, I missed you too.” Ryujin went up to Jisu and embraced her cutely. The youngest girl turned to her mother, still hugging her best friend.

”Mom, can Jisu-unnie sleep with me? It's too late for her to go back home, and I don't want to disturb Auntie and Uncle when it's so late. I promise we won't cause any trouble. I’ll explain to Auntie and Uncle Choi about what happened tomorrow too.” Ryujin’s mother contemplated for a few seconds, but decided to agree with her daughter. It wouldn't do to wake her friends when it's so late. And Ryujin was right. It was dangerous for Jisu to go home now, even with company.

”Fine. Sleep now, you two. You still have school tomorrow and it wouldn't be good if you stay up any longer. I’ll send a text to Jisu’s mother, so that they wouldn't be worried when they wake up. Good night Ryujin, Jisu.” She left a kiss on both girls’ foreheads and then the older woman entered her room.

Leading her Jisu-unnie by the hand, the two entered Ryujin’s room. They laid down on the bed and Ryujin closed her lamp once more. The older girl then hugged her best friend and nuzzled her face in her hair. She inhaled the familiar scent of Ryujin and led out a sigh of relief, beginning to feel sleepy.

”I’m really sorry Ryujin. I didn't know I'd be like this after the sleepovers.” Jisu began.

”It’s fine unnie. Stop apologizing because I don't mind having you here.” Ryujin embraced the older girl and nuzzled her face in the crook of Jisu’s neck.

”And I missed you too.” Ryujin mumbled, just loud enough for her unnie to hear.

”Oh Ryujinie. You’re really the best, you know that?”

”Yeah I know. You can't sleep now without me after all.” Ryujin said smugly. Jisu felt her smirk on her neck, but chose not to pay any mind to it, too overcome by the exhaustion and sleepiness hitting at once. She simply ruffled Ryujin’s hair.

”Yeah yeah whatever. I’m the clingy one.” she mumbled sleepily. The two simply laid in each other's embrace, slowly drifting off to sleep.

”Ryujin.”

”Jisu-unnie?”

”Thank you.”

”Anything for you unnie. Even if it means being your personal teddy bear.” At this point, Jisu was so close to sleeping that she didn't even retort and only said her true feelings.

”I like the sound of that.” was the last thing they both heard before truly falling asleep. They felt happy and safe in each other's warmth and wouldn't have it any other way.

Jisu simply chose to ignore the frantic beating of her heart and followed her favorite person in sleep.

Flashback End

Looking back, Ryujin couldn't believe they haven't noticed the obvious. They really were oblivious, like what their family and their friends say. After all, they only became a couple in their college days.

If Ryujin analyzed it properly, she could see that even back when they were kids, they already depended on each other so much. Jisu’s inability to sleep without her carried on up until this day, albeit not as bad as when they were younger. It was so bad that Jisu’s parents wanted to separate the two for a time but within the first day, the two were already feeling miserable. Both of their parents had no choice but to allow Jisu to continue being with Ryujin every night. Thankfully, by the older girl’s senior year in high school, Jisu only needed a simple ’Good night’ from her younger friend to fall asleep. 

Though both of them had to admit that they always slept best in each other’s arms. Even now, Ryujin will always be Jisu’s teddy bear.

Ryujin then shivered at the memory of her senior year in high school. That was the year where Jisu was far away in college, while she was stuck in high school. She remembered senior Ryujin wishing for time to go faster. And she remembered how freshman Jisu constantly called her every week, whining about how she missed her and how she should just hurry up and graduate. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

”What are you laughing about Ryujin?” she suddenly heard her wife mumble sleepily. Ryujin focused her gaze towards her and smiled even wider.

”It’s nothing unnie. I just remembered something.” With that, Jisu looked her in the eye.

”What happened to calling me...” Jisu caught herself and stopped saying any more. It was too embarrassing!

”Oh? So, you finally admit that you like all the pet names, Mrs. Shin?” Ryujin asked with a teasing tone. She saw Jisu’s face turning red and laughed. Even her adorable wife still wasn't used to it. Their marriage really brought pure joy to the both of them.

”Shut up and let me sleep Shin Ryujin.” Jisu replied, trying to act grumpy, removing herself from Ryujin’s embrace and turning away from her grinning wife. However, the happiness in her tone was clear to the both of them.

Ryujin simply hugged her from behind and brought her closer again.

”Whatever you wish, love.” she whispered in Jisu’s ear. She felt her wife shiver in her arms and she smiled triumphantly.

Jisu turned to face Ryujin once more and brought her arms around the younger’s waist. Ryujin couldn't help but notice that Jisu’s hold was tighter than her own.

”I hate you.” she said softly. Ryujin simply leaned in and pressed her lips against her wife’s forehead.

”Let’s sleep now. I know how much you love it.” Jisu looked at the girl in the eye. Without a word, she leaned in and captured Ryujin’s lips with her own. The younger girl reciprocated without a pause and moved her lips against Jisu’s soft ones. They separated a few seconds later and they looked at each other with pure love and adoration.

Jisu then buried her face in Ryujin’s chest and the blue-haired girl knew she wouldn't receive another word.

”Sweet dreams Jisu. I love you.” she said, closing her eyes and falling back to sleep. Thankfully, it was a Sunday so they could sleep in a little longer.

_’I can't help but feel I’m forgetting something very important though.’_ was Ryujin’s final thought.

Bonus:

Unbeknownst to the married couple, both their phones were vibrating wildly on their desks. 

Not the best Shin 😏: 12:15 PM

Yah Shin Ryujin!! It’s my birthday 😡😡!!! At least answer my texts! 😤😠 You promised your favorite cousin( who else but the perfect and beautiful ME ) lunch today smh 😭😭 

Not the best Shin 😏: 12:30 PM

I swear if you don't answer me in 10 minutes, I’m breaking your door down 😑

Chaerry 💖: 12:10 PM

Lia-unnie, is Ryujin with you? Yuna won't stop bothering me and Yeji-unnie about how her cousin promised to treat her some lunch today. She's driving me insane 😖 Send help 😥

Chaerry 💖: 12:15 PM

Unnie 😭😭 Please tell me you didn't sleep in and you're just taking a shower. 

Chaerry 💖: 12:16 PM

Jisu-unnie!! Hey what's up! 😘 It's me your favorite Shin ( let's face it, you like me more than your wife) Is Ryujin-unnie with you? She hasn't been answering my calls, that unnie 😤 -the BEST Shin

Yeddongie 😝: 12:20 PM

I never knew I’d get sick of our maknae’s loud voice until today, Ryujin. Never again 😣 You better get here and give her food to shut her up. Chaeryeong and I could only do so much 😥.You know how she gets without her favourite cousin. Especially on her birthday!

Yeddongie 😝: 12:20 PM

Oh please, Yeji-unnie’s lying. 🙄 You TOTALLY aren't MY favourite cousin!! 😒 My favorite cousin would NEVER forget THE Shin Yuna’s birthday. Unlike you Shin Ryujin!! 😡😡😡

Yeddongie 😝: 12:25 PM

We all know the kid’s lying. She really likes you, that's why she's so upset. You know that right, Ryujin? Anyway, get here as soon as possible. Chaer and I really don't know how much more we can take. 😓

Unfortunately for them, the couple were in their own world. At least until Yuna breaks down their door.


	6. In Another World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryujin is an heiress to a business empire, while Jisu’s eyes are opened to a world outside her own.

_Italics_ = Thoughts

 **Bold=** English 

Underline= Texts

honestly, this oneshot is more crack than it is something i put a lot of thought into. it’s pretty weird, but i hope you guys enjoy this story! also, please tell me what aus or scenarios you want to see in the next oneshot! i’m also pretty late updating it her on ao3, so i’m really sorry for the delay!

Ryujin took a deep breath and let it out in a soft sigh, joy radiating from her very being. While it did take a few months, she finally got the vacation she's been wanting for a long long time. She looked around the island she was in. 

_’While I hate it because of all the work, being rich really does have its benefits. Especially when you’re the heir to such a big business empire. This place is just the best.’_

The island she was on was once privately owned by her family. Ryujin used to go here a lot during her childhood, and since then, it always became a sort of safe haven for her. It was unfortunate that she could only go here with the permission of her parents. The place was just too beautiful, with its white sand beach and peaceful atmosphere. The heiress felt like no one could disturb her here.

So, Ryujin decided to show them what she was worth. The blue-haired girl was willing to go far for this island, though her parents never really understood why. And now, after working her butt off for years, Ryujin has finally been given exclusive ownership to the island. It was no longer anyone else’s, but Shin Ryujin’s.

”I should start going to this place more often now that I own it.” she mumbled to herself.

She strolled around the shore, kicking the random shells on the sand. Off in the distance, she could see the mansion that was built several years ago, even before she was born. Of course, Ryujin kept the exterior the same, however, she had the interior refurbished to her liking. She never really agreed with her parents’ taste. It was too old fashioned.

”If my parents knew why I specifically wanted this island above all else, they probably never have given it to me in the first place.” she said, having no one else to talk to but herself.

Aside from the tranquility and for the sake of having a place to truly relax, Ryujin wanted the place for an even bigger reason. And it was all due to an incident from back in her childhood. However, Ryujin stopped herself from reminiscing and carried on with her mindless roaming.

The girl stopped by two adjacent coconut trees with a hammock tied between them. It was one of her favorite places here. The trees provided just the right amount of shade, and her staff set it up so that no coconuts would ever fall on her unsuspecting head. She simply laid there and closed her eyes.

_’This truly is paradise.’_ was the last thing she thought before she drifted off to sleep. 

Meanwhile, somewhere under the sea:

A girl who looked no older than Ryujin was swimming among what seemed like a school of baby fishes. She had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders, the movement of the water making it frame her face in an ethereal way. The girl was wearing a flowy seafoam green garment that fluidly followed her movements as she sped through the waters. On her neck was an extravagant necklace adorned with pearls and some multicolored gems, and on her finger was a ring with a strange symbol. Finally, around her head was a circlet bearing identical pearls and gems as her necklace. However, the strangest thing about the girl was that she didn't have legs, but instead a light blue tail, resembling that of a fish.

”Princess, please be careful. I know that you love having fun with the children, but you might end up hitting something.”

A few distances away, watching over her with full attention, was a cat-eyed girl with an onyx tail. Unlike the other who was dressed extravagantly, the only accessory she wore was a simple golden cuff bracelet with a small red ruby. In her right hand, she wielded an intimidating trident. And instead of the flowy, dress-like garment the other was wearing, this one was wearing a golden chest plate with the same symbol on the girl’s ring painted on it. While the princess’s hair was down, she had her hair tied up in a perfect ponytail.

”Oh please Yeji. Let me have my fun! It's rare to get out of the palace like this. Besides, you're the one who taught me to swim this well. There's no way I’ll crash into anything!” the princess shouted in reply, too caught up enjoying her time with the younger fish.

”Don't say I didn't warn you, your highness.” Yeji said tiredly. The princess decided to stop for a few seconds to go to her companion.

”Yeji, what did I say about the formalities? Outside of the palace and official matters, it's just Jisu. You may be my bodyguard, but we've known each other since we were kids! You were just starting your training back then!” And with that Princess Jisu took off once more, swimming with the fishes.

”Whatever you command, Jisu.” Yeji went back to watching over the reckless princess. It was her sworn duty after all.

Back on the land:

Ryujin arose from her short nap. She looked around and saw that the sun was still up. She sighed in relief.

_’At least I didn't waste the entire day sleeping.’_

”Now, for the biggest reason why I'm here. It's been too long since I've last seen my best friend.” she said to herself, remember a certain pair of cat eyes.

She brought out a specially made phone from her pocket. There was only two models of it in the entire world, yet another perk of being rich. It was waterproof and had a signal that can be received only by its pair. 

”Hey, it's been a while. I finally got the island as I wanted. No worries about sneaking around anymore, it's just me. Text me when you're free, let's meet up at the usual place. I’ll be staying here for a while.”

It took her a while to get a response, but she was happy to hear from her friend. For the past few years, they've only been able to communicate through the very phone in her hand.

”Wow, you really weren't kidding about it, were you Shin? Congratulations I guess. It's been one of your biggest dreams, right? Anyway, I still have things to do down here, but at around midnight, I’ll be there. It's been too long, can't wait to see you. I’ll try my best to go on other days too.”

Ryujin smiled and set off for the mansion. She was getting hungry and was feeling sleepy again. While the hammock was comfortable, her new bed would be a hundred times better. 

_’I guess I'll only go out at around eleven then.’_

Several hours later:

”I’ll be out fishing, so make sure no one bothers me.” she commanded the chief of staff in the mansion.

”Yes Ms. Ryujin. I'll notify all the staff to stay within the premises.”

Wearing a white oversized shirt, with a plain black sports bra underneath, and some black swimming shorts, Ryujin set out for a little secluded area not far from her favorite hammock. It was a little area hidden by rocks and trees at the shore. Ryujin looked up at the sky and saw the full moon. It made her feel at peace. She brought out her fishing rod and placed some bait, and threw the line into the open sea.

She checked her phone for the time. 11:45 PM, it read. She sighed, she'd have to wait for a few more minutes.

Somewhere, under the sea:

While it did take some effort, Yeji managed to sneak out of the palace. The place was too big and was filled with a lot of other guards like her, making it extra difficult to get out without permission. Sometimes, it made her wonder how the humans have never discovered the humongous structure before.

_’I keep forgetting that I was already promoted.’_ For quite some time now, Yeji wasn't anything like the guards who patrolled the palace. That was her old job. She was now the one and only protector of the princess. She was part of the royal family’s personal army.

Yeji would usually be more responsible with her duties, never stating too far from the princess, but this occasion was an exception. She even replaced her usual armor and exchanged it with a black garment. Though, she still kept her trident and cuff with her. It was too important for her to leave without it.

_’Man, I’m so dead if I ever get caught.’_ she thought, as she navigated around the dark seas, guided only by the moonlight barely piercing its way underwater.

”Hey, what are you doing so far out from the palace?” she suddenly heard from behind. If we're any other person, she'd immediately charge at them with the trident in her hand and force them to secrecy, but no. She couldn't do it to this person.

”What in the HELL are you doing out here Jisu?! Don't you know how dangerous it is for you to be out of the palace, ESPECIALLY at this time?” she yelled at the girl who was now wearing a coral pink version of the clothes she wore earlier. Yeji noticed that she took off her accessories, except her ring.

”I could ask the same of you, my ever so responsible protector. I could have you imprisoned for this. And did it seriously take me sneaking out of the palace just for you to call me by my name?” Yeji knew she couldn't say anything to argue against her.

”Now tell me, what are you doing out here, Hwang Yeji?” the princess asked sternly.

”I was going to meet someone, princess.” Yeji answered dejectedly.

”By the direction you're going, there's no other place to meet but at that island inhabited by humans. Though, there's also that famous cave with the jellyfish. Wait, Yeji, don't tell me you'll meet a lover at that cave for couples!”

”I don't have a lover!!” Yeji protested.

”Whatever you say, lover girl. I’ll go back to the palace now, enjoy!” Jisu then began swimming away, but Yeji caught her wrist.

”Wait, it's too dangerous for you to go back home alone. And I can't accompany you since I have to meet that person. I have no choice, just follow me Jisu. It's safer. And if ever we get caught, I'll take full responsibility.”

”What? Are you sure Yeji? Won't I bother you and your lover?”

”Again, I don't have a lover. We're just friends. And I’m pretty sure they'll be fine with it if you're there. Besides, I am still your guard. It's my duty to make sure you're safe, even if it means breaking the rules.”

”Now come on, I’m almost late.” Yeji pulled on the princess’s wrist, not giving her a chance to reply. They sped through the waters, and Jisu was surprised at how fast Yeji was going. While it kind of scared her, she made sure to grip onto Yeji tightly because she was unfamiliar with the area.

”You seem to know your way around here well, Yeji.”

”Well, I used to get lost here too. After some time, I just memorized the quickest route.” Yeji replied. 

“Wow, I guess that means you visit your lover quite often.”

”I don’t have a lover, princess.”

They soon came across the group of jellyfish that became an icon of the famous cave Jisu was talking about several minutes ago. However, Jisu was surprised that they swam right past it.

”Wait what?” 

”I told you. I don't have a lover.”

”Does that mean you’ll meet your lover on that island? Wow, you sure are one big risk taker Yeji.”

”Never mind.” the guard said, defeated.

A few minutes later, the two finally arrived at the aforementioned island. The two neared the shore and stopped by some tall rocks in the water, hiding them from the eyes of the people on the island. The two then brought their heads out from the water.

”I can't believe I'm saying this but, I’m actually pretty nervous to meet your lover.” Jisu commented.

”For the last time, they're not my lover. We're just friends.”

”Yeah right.”

”Be quiet, now follow me and do exactly what I do, princess. I don't want any humans seeing you.”

The water wasn't deep enought to hide them completely, and Jisu understood the situation completely. The princess watched as her protector timed her movement with the waves and did some complicated turns to conceal herself. Jisu couldn't help but wonder how she hid that trident of hers. She then saw Yeji’s head poke out near the biggest group of rocks by the shore.

Jisu did her best to emulate what Yeji did, and couldn't help but mentally thank her guard for teaching her. For if she didn't, the princess was sure she would have already been caught. When she arrived beside the onyx-tailed girl, Yeji held her hand and she was then led to the shore. Jisu felt herself panic because they could easily be seen by humans at the spot they were at. The princess failed to notice the multiple rocks and trees that could hide her from view. 

”Hey hey, calm down. There's nothing that can hurt you here.” Yeji said soothingly.

”Took you long enough Hwang. I thought you stood me up. And you know, you don't have to do all those just to hide. I’m the boss here and I made sure to keep the staff out of this place. They’re all in the mansion.” Suddenly, another voice sounded further inland. Jisu jumped in shock, and immediately tried to hide behind Yeji. She watched as Yeji pulled a strange-looking square from within her clothing and looked on in awe as it lit up in her hand.

”Sorry Shin, but I’m just on time. You're the one who's impatient. Also, I’d rather be safe than sorry. Especially with the circumstances.” Yeji retorted, showing the time on her phone to Ryujin. Jisu looked at the stranger properly and froze in fear. Those were definitely legs and not a tail. It was a human. So why wasn’t Yeji the least bit afraid? Was she Yeji’s lover? A human?

Jisu felt herself tense up even more as the human approached them.

”Perhaps you're right. It's been too long Yeddong.” Ryujin stuck her fist out and brought it in front of Yeji. The two fist bumped, and Jisu couldn’t feel anything but confusion.

”Too long indeed Ryuddaeng!”

”Wha-?” Jisu let out.

”Oh, yeah. I forgot you had company. I saw you two swimming your way here. Mind introducing us?” Ryujin asked. Yeji moved aside, even with Jisu clinging to her with a vice-like grip.

_’Goddamn, she’s pretty.’_ Ryujin thought.

”Well, Jisu, this is Shin Ryujin. I’ve met her when we were kids. Ryujin, meet Jisu. The princess of the seas, and heir to the throne.”

”Wow, so childhood friend is all I get? Why can’t you say anything better?” Ryujin said, raising an eyebrow towards The cat-eyed girl simply let put a playful grin.

”Anyway, it’s a pleasure to meet you, your highness. I’m Shin Ryujin, businesswoman and owner of this island we’re on.” she continued, extending a hand towards the princess. Albeit stunned, Jisu never forgot her manners and shook the offered hand.

“Did you even explain the situation, Yeji? She looks so scared.” she turned to her friend with a questioning look. She looked back to the princess and tried to give her most gentle smile.

”Princess, look, I heard from Yeji that where you’re from, humans have a bad reputation. However, I won’t be like them. I promise I won’t hurt you. And here on this island, no harm will ever come to you. I will personally make sure of that. Besides, Yeji wouldn’t bring you here if she knew it wasn’t safe.”

Lia felt reassured with the human’s words and calmed down, letting go of her bodyguard. Yeji watched with wide eyes at their interaction and felt like she was missing something going on between the two. She’s never seen the princess calm down like this because of a stranger. Even if it was her friend, she didn’t think Lia would trust someone else that much.

”Thank you Ms. Shin.”

”Now now, none of that Miss bullshit. We’re not in a business meeting. It’s a friendly meet-up! Just call me Ryujin, your highness.” Ryujin said.

”Only if you call me Jisu, Ryujin.” Ryujin smiled at the princess and laughed.

”Of course Jisu! Glad to see you aren’t as stuck up as I imagined you to be.”

”Hey, don’t say stuff like that to her!” Yeji said, suddenly pointing her trident to her friend. Ryujin looked to her friend and laughed.

”Man, you think I’m scared of that thing? Sorry to say Yeddong, but nope. Besides...” Ryujin moved too quickly for Yeji to react, as the blue-haired girl targeted her joints, causing her to let go of the weapon wich was now in Ryujin’s hands. The princess was surprised at how easily she managed to steal her bodyguard’s weapon.

”I’m still better than you at fighting.” The human continued, moving back and expertly twirling the trident around like a baton. Jisu and Yeji watched as Ryujin maneuvered around with the trident, thrusting it and doing stabbing motions, each done in a perfect and fluid form.

_‘Wow, I’ve never seen anyone as good as her. If Ryujin was a mermaid like us, I believe she could even beat the general with skills like that!’_ Jisu thought.

Ryujin ended in a complicated turn and finally thrust the trident into Yeji, stopping a mere inch before her throat.

”So, what were you saying earlier?” Yeji looked at her best friend and shook her head, careful to not accidentally hurt herself with her own trident. She took it from Ryujin, who gave it back to her.

”You haven’t changed much, Ryujin. Still as much a show-off like when we were kids.” Yeji commented.

“And you’re still as serious about your job as before. I’m even surprised you still continue to sneak out and meet up with me.” Ryujin responded. She turned to the princess, who was watching them carefully.

”And I’m even more surprised you allowed the princess, of all people, to follow you here to meet up with me, a human. Isn’t that against a lot of rules down there, Ms. Protector-of-the-Princess?” she followed.

“Well, yes. I was on my way here when I found out Jisu was following me. I couldn’t let her go back by herself, and I couldn’t just not go here, so I brought her with me.”

”Hmm, interesting. You sure have some guts, don’t you Jisu?” 

“Well, I knew Yeji sneaked out on some occasions, but I was too curious this time around, so I decided to follow her. I never expected to find out she was meeting a human though. How do you two even know each other?” Jisu asked.

”It’s a rather long story, but do you remember when I went missing for a few days during that one storm when we were kids?” Yeji replied. Jisu nodded, remembering how worried she was for her friend’s safety.

”Well, during a patrol, when my squad was on duty, the storm suddenly arrived and the waters turned rough so it was really hard to swim. We decided to head back immediately, but one of my teammates, Chaeyeon was caught up by a huge wave. I was the closest to her so I tried to help, and I managed to help her back with the others. I just didn’t expect that I would be swept away by a bigger one right after. Before I knew it, I was too far from the team and I was in an unfamiliar area, caught up in a storm. Eventually, I was simply too tired to resist the waves, and I think I ended up hitting my head on a rock of some sort.” she continued.

”Yeji was swept away to this very island, I was just eight at the time. My family was stuck here because of the storm, so I became bored and I decided to roam around by myself. It was when I came to this very shore that I saw an onyx-tailed mermaid. I couldn’t believe it at first, but I was brought to my senses when she woke up was groaning in pain. Yeji was really scared at first, but I did my best to help her when I saw that she was bleeding. It was a blessing that my butler taught me how to do first-aid becuase I kept injuring myself back then.” Ryujin picked up the story and told it to Jisu. The princess’s eyes widened. She never knew her friend went through so much during that time.

She looked to the human and saw her in a different light. Jisu realized that she was not only arrogant or fierce or friendly. Ryujin also had a kind and open heart, which to Jisu was quite rare. She felt stupid believing that all the humans were evil. Shin Ryujin was a living contradiction to that.

”That was the time I realized that not all humans were bad, like what the elders told us. Even when she wanted to call for help, I told Ryujin to keep me a secret, and that’s what she did. She worked hard all by herself and nursed me back to health even when we were both kids. I don’t think I would have made it back alive without Ryujin. While I was here, we shared stories of our lives. Since then, we’ve become close friends.” Yeji continued.

”You have gone through a lot, I’m glad your friendship has lasted this long.” Yeji and Ryujin simply grinned at the princess in response.

“Well, it definitely wasn’t easy. Thankfully, a few years back, I managed to have phone developed for the two of us. It made communicating a whole lot easier.” Ryujin said.

”Phone?” Jisu asked, in confusion. The wonders of the human world never ceased to amaze her. They just continued to invent some crazy machinery that works an unknown purpose.

”It’s that little thing in Yeji’s hand over there. I have one too. A phone is a little electronic device that sends and receives a message in the form of a signal. If it were to be compared to something, I guess you could say it’s like how whales and dolphins communicate with their species. It was pretty hard to make it waterproof and resistant enough for the pressure underwater though.” Ryujin answered.

Jisu nodded in understanding. The analogy Ryujin used was easier for her to understand. While she was quite intelligent among her peers, there were only a few of their kind that could understand even the slightest bit of the technology that the humans make.

“So, you aren’t Yeji’s lover?” Jisu asked innocently. Ryujin burst out laughing at her question and slapped Yeji’s shoulder. Yeji herself simply sighed in defeat.

”For the last time, princess. We definitely are not dating. I wouldn’t fall in love with anyone like Shin Ryujin.” Yeji said in disgust. She couldn’t imagine being together with Ryujin in that way. It would be like dating a sibling!

”Same goes for me, Jisu. Besides this one here is way too serious about her job, and sees love as some sort of distraction. I don’t even know how you got to that conclusion.” Ryujin answered.

Jisu nodded in understanding and unconsciously let out a sigh of relief. For some unknown reason, she was happy to know that the pair weren’t involved romantically. 

”Well, I guess it’s time for a little swim. What do you say, Ryujin?” Yeji asked her best friend. The blue-haired girl gave a thumbs-up as Jisu watched them. At Yeji’s question, she couldn’t help but ask.

”Swim? Ryujin’s human though, no offense, but would she be able to keep up?” Jisu asked, looking at her protector. Ryujin let out a laugh at her honest question, while Yeji tried to hold her own back.

”Oh, don’t worry Jisu. Based on your question, I don’t think Yeji told you. How else do you think she’s learned to swim and fight that well, if it weren’t for me?” Jisu turned to the blue-haired girl, but froze at what she saw. Ryujin’s shirt was now off, leaving her in a bra and her abdomen exposed for all to see.

_‘Oh gods. She’s even more built than Yeji! How is she this hot?’_ Jisu thought, trying to stop her jaw from falling slack. The princess immediately composed herself, but Ryujin noticed her previous reaction and chuckled.

”Yeji learned from you?” Jisu asked.

“As much as I hate to admit it, there was a lot to learn from the human’s way of swimming, princess.” Yeji replied.

“Wow.”

Ignoring Jisuks reaction, Ryujin began stretching before entering the water, while Yeji simply swam off further to the ocean. She noticed that her protector left her precious trident behind, beside the clothing Ryujin has previously discarded. Jisu turned back to the sea just in time for Ryujin to finish her stretching.

”I’ll show you just how well this human can swim, princess.” Ryujin declared before swimming off. Jisu was surprised at the pace Ryujin was going, and wondered if she was some sort of hybrid of a human and mermaid. There was no way that a normal human could swim that way. However, Jisu also noticed that there indeed some similarities with Ryujin’s form with Yeji’s and her own.

While she’s not the best swimmer out there, she could tell just how well Ryujin’s body moved in the water.

As the only person left relatively close to the shore, Jisu hurriedly swam in their direction. She caught up to Ryujin and slowed down to her pace. The two were swimming side by side as they went towards Yeji, who was calling out to them to catch up. The mermaid princess and the human heiress smiled at each other, before submerging even further into the open seas.

_’You’re definitely more special than you seem to be Shin Ryujin. I’m definitely going to beg Yeji to bring me here more often just to see you.’_ The princess thought to herself.

i might make a continuation someday, but i’m not really sure. this is barely edited too, so i’m sorry about the mistakes.


	7. Laces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisu thinks Ryujin is the perfect girl, minus one very small yet irritating flaw. She secretly finds it cute though.

another oneshot, i hope you guys enjoy!

_Italics_ = Thoughts

 **Bold** = English 

Underline= Texts 

Jisu loved her girlfriend to bits, there’s no denying that. Ever since she saw that whisker smile, she knew that she was a goner. Shin Ryujin was just too lovable to not love.

_‘Honestly, I think it’s a sin to not love her.’_ Jisu thought. She looked to the blue-haired girl who was eating her dinner, her habit of keeping her mouth full causing her cheeks to puff up. The older girl found it too adorable and discreetly snapped a photo. She looked at her phone’s screen and smiled.

Yeah, it was simply impossible to not love Shin Ryujin. 

She was just the perfect girlfriend. Jisu was admittedly clumsy, but Ryujin would always be there to catch her when she falls. She constantly paid attention and helped her out even when she hasn't realized that she even needed it. And when she was feeling down, Ryujin would always be there to cheer her up with her sweet gestures and reassuring words.

”Jisu, why aren't you eating? Are you full already?” she heard Ryujin asked. The older girl immediately shook her head in response.

”Of course not! I was just thinking of something, that's all.” Ryujin nodded her head and went back to eating.

”Well, if you say so. Tell me if something’s bothering you though. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, especially when we’re on a date.” Ryujin said, before placing her carefully twirled pasta in her mouth.

”It’s really nothing, don't worry. There’s no way I’ll ever feel uncomfortable here. It’s our favorite restaurant after all! And you’re here with me too, I can't be any happier.” The younger giggled at her reply and Jisu returned to eating her own food. Ryujin’s concern definitely solidified the fact that she was truly the perfect girlfriend.

The couple eventually finished their food and paid, leaving a generous tip for the courteous and hardworking staff. They decided to take a walk in the nearby park, instantly feeling relaxed in the silence due to the lack of people. However, after several minutes, the peaceful atmosphere was ruined when Jisu almost fell when she tripped on some random litter left behind by one park goers. Ryujin was quick to catch her girlfriend and steady her before she hurt herself.

”Thanks for saving me again Ryujin.” Jisu said, relief evident in her voice. The blue-haired girl grinned at her, before bending down to pick up the offending piece of plastic on the ground.

”I can’t believe someone would litter in such a beautiful place. Don't they know how dangerous it is for people and the environment? It would have caused trouble for the staff. And if I wasn't here, then you definitely would have been hurt.” Ryujin ranted, a pout on her face. Jisu simply giggled at her cuteness and told her it was alright.

”Come on, let’s just throw that away and go on our way.” The two then walked towards the trash bin situated beside one of the park’s many lamp posts. Once Ryujin disposed of the trash, Jisu reached out for her hand, ready to go on their way.

”Wait, the moon’s really pretty.” Ryujin said, pointing towards the dark sky. Jisu looked to the sky and saw the crescent moon and she didn't even need to look at the girl beside her to know that Ryujin brought out her phone to snap a few photos. When she looked back at her younger girlfriend, she gasped softly in awe. The light from the lamp post surrounding her in a soft glow that seemed to accentuate her beauty.

_’Ryujin really is perfect.’_ she thought to herself, smiling because she was happy to call this girl her lover. Sometimes, the older girl really wonders what she’s done to deserve such a perfect girl.

Jisu’s eyes trailed downwards and her smile fell from her face. If anyone were to ask her about something she didn't like about Ryujin, it was definitely this. She glared at her girlfriend’s feet, noticing something she’s been reprimanding her for over and over again.

Maybe Ryujin wasn’t as perfect, but Jisu erases that thought immediately. This one flaw doesn't change a thing. Jisu just hopes she’ll change this habit of hers.

See, Shin Ryujin had the habit of leaving her shoes untied. It wasn't a big deal, but with Jisu being as clumsy as she is, she usually trips on them. And she definitely isn’t the only victim. She wonders how Ryujin herself has never tripped on them even once, but she reasons that the girl was simply too used to untied laces. Unfortunately, not everyone was the same as her. 

Ryujin’s apparent laziness with her shoelaces wouldn’t have been such a huge problem, if the girl didn't prefer to wear laced shoes so much. Jisu swears that she’s only ever seen Ryujin wear unlaced shoes twice in her many years of knowing her. She doesn't understand why Ryujin doesn't tie her laces, but even now, she still hopes for the day that Shin Ryujin would tie them, without her reprimanding her.

”Uhh, babe? Is something wrong? You’ve been glaring at the ground for the past few minutes now.” Ryujin suddenly breaks her train of thought and Jisu snaps out of her trance. She looks to her girlfriend with a small frown.

”Baby, how many times have I told you to tie your shoes?” she asks. Ryujin immediately looked sheepish and knelt down to tie her shoes.

”I’m sorry. I know you've told me about this a lot of times already.” she says apologetically, trying her best to tie her shoes as quickly as possible. Jisu could only sigh and look back to the moon, telling the girl that it was alright.

”Okay, I’m almost done now.” Jisu heard her lover say, and she turned back to Ryujin, ready to continue with their stroll. However, what she saw caused her to immediately freeze.

Ryujin was still kneeling down on one knee. However, her hands weren't on her shoelaces, and her head wasn't bowed down to look at her shoes. No. Jisu saw that her shoes were already tied. Instead, what she saw was a small velvet box, carefully rested in Ryujin’s hands. She could already feel her eyes water as she watched, in what felt like slow motion, Ryujin gently open the box with the biggest and brightest smile on her face.

Jisu brought her hands to her lips, feeling her jaw drop as the tears trickled down her cheeks. Inside was a ring, a beautiful diamond resting on top, shining under the light. She barely let Ryujin finish her question before she tackled Ryujin in a tight hug, causing them to fall to the ground with a soft thud.

The slight pain didn't matter to both of them as Jisu felt herself nodding into Ryujin’s shoulder, repeatedly saying yes while she continued letting out sobs. Ryujin herself felt her own tears escaping her eyes as she embraced the older girl, absolutely overjoyed to know that the love of her life had agreed to marry her. While Jisu was still crying, the two stood up, Ryujin putting the ring on Jisu’s finger. They then shared their first kiss as fiancees, tears still evident on their cheeks. They smiled at each other when they pulled their lips apart, whilst still in each other’s arms.

”I’m happy to know my plan worked out in the end.” Ryujin said, before letting out a soft laugh. 

Jisu, with tears still falling down her face, immediately looked at her in confusion. Ryujin brought her hands to hold Jisu’s and looked at her fiancee sheepishly.

”Well, I purposely left my shoes untied so I have a reason to get on my knees without being obvious.” she explained simply. Jisu didn't know if she should cry or laugh at that and simply did a complicated mix of both, releasing one of her hands and slapping Ryujin’s shoulder. The other girl immediately pouted at her older lover. Jisu only brought her back into her embrace, nuzzling her face into the shoulder she previously hit.

”I’ll only forgive you this once, but you better tie your shoes from now on, Shin Ryujin!” she said, her voice muffled by the shoulder she was pressed into. Ryujin only laughed in response and returned Jisu’s hug. The older girl turned her head and glared at her fiancee. Even with her tear-stained face, the blue-haired girl gulped, not daring to look into her lover’s eyes. She only brought her hand to Jisu’s head and entangled her fingers in Jisu’s soft hair, trying to think of a good answer.

”Whatever you wish, Shin Jisu.” she said, leaving a kiss on Jisu’s forehead. Caught off guard by the way Ryujin referred to her, she was flustered and she felt her face heat up. Jisu wordlessly clenched her fist and lightly hit Ryujin’s other shoulder. The younger girl only laughed, pulling the older into another soft kiss.

The now engaged couple remained in each other’s embrace under the lamp post, happy and in love. As they kissed, Jisu thinks of what lies ahead of her and Ryujin in the future, but stops herself. She’ll leave that for another day because the future doesn't really matter more than now. This was the happiest moment of her life. Well, at least until their wedding day.

When they inevitably break apart, Jisu looks into Ryujin’s eyes.

Shin Ryujin is definitely perfect. Perfect, no matter what anyone tells her. Perfect, even if she knows Ryujin would never get over her stupid habit of never tying her shoelaces. It doesn’t matter, because Jisu will always be there to remind her. 

and that's a wrap for this one shot. thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! please leave a comment down below on your thoughts, i would appreciate it a lot! also to everyone who’s subscribed, commented upvoted, thank you very much!!! i seriously never expected this fic to get this much attention.


End file.
